1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly adaptive thermal properties measurement system and measuring method thereof, and more particularly, to a highly adaptive thermal properties measurement system and measuring method thereof where under the situation that without actually lighting up a device under test or applying any electric power to the device under test, the device under test can be promptly measured for its various thermal property values.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view illustrating a conventional thermal properties measurement system for a device under test, the measurement system comprises a thermostatic control unit 11, a real-time signal capture unit 12, a data processing unit 13, and an optical output power capture 14. A device under test 15 (such as a light emitting diode unit, LED unit) is disposed in the optical output power capture 14, where the optical output power capture 14 is coupled with the thermostatic control unit 11 so as to maintain constant a shell temperature (Tc) of the device under test 15 during a thermal property measurement. Besides, in order to capture synchronously a forward voltage drop, shell temperature and optical output power of the device under test 15, the real-time signal capture unit 12 includes a voltage capture 121, a temperature capture 122, and a synchronizer 123.
However, when the conventional thermal properties measurement system proceeds with a measurement, the device under test 15 needs to be applied with a drive voltage, so that by a measure of actually lighting up the device under test 15 (such as an LED unit), the device under test 15 can be maintained in a state of continuous operation. At this moment, values of the forward voltage drop and optical output power of the device under test 15 at various shell temperatures can be captured synchronously. As a result, the conventional thermal properties measurement system not only requires consuming electric power on driving the lighting of the device under test 15, but also makes related circuits of the device under test 15 deteriorated. This will sacrifice life of use for the device under test 15 which can hardly be offered to customers after measurement.
Therefore, this industry requires a highly adaptive thermal properties measurement system and measuring method thereof for promptly measuring various thermal property values of a device under test without lighting up the device under test or applying any electric power to the device under test.